No Such Thing as Witch and Wizard
by Omnom4Evs
Summary: Once upon a time, Whisty and Whit Allgood set off on a journey with their friend Sasha to a local diner. But when someone states a single comment, Whisty looses it. She rants on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and...


_**NO SUCH THING AS WITCH AND WIZARD**_

_**INFORMATION…**_

_**Hey, guys, this is my first story that I have written by myself so I hope you like it! Please give me your opinion; I would like to see what you think! Anyways, enjoy!**_

_**PROLOUGE…**_

Whit and Whisty Allgood were on their way with Sasha to a diner to get some food. _Mmmm…_Whisty thought to herself, _That burger will taste soooo good right about now._ Whit was trying repeatedly to summon Celia-the-Ghost with his magic book.

"Celia…Celia…Celia…Come on, Celia…Awake…Celia…" he muttered to the pages. _What a love freak! _Whisty thought. After what seemed like ages, they stepped through the diner doors.

Everything was sort of seventies-styled, from the walls to the people. One of them had jet black hair with deep green eyes, and wore a pair of circular glasses. I noticed that there was a thin slit-like-scar on his forehead. He was talking to some other people in the booth. Whit climbed up on one of the diner chairs and ordered for us, when a weird lady dressed in black with greasy black hair and a pointed, unsmiling face. She spoke in sort of a drone, "She's a witch." I looked on her nametag and read, "Mrs. Snape". What a weird name.

_**CHAPTER 1…**_

"My sister is certainly _not _a witch!" Whit said, looking at Mrs. Snape with a look of pure confusion, awe, and frustration. He was a pretty good actor to have the crowds start to believe him like this.

"Yeah! Watch! Abracadabra! Expelliarmus! Bibbidy Bobbidy Boo! Protego!" Whisty waved her hands around her head like an idiot and retorted, "See? No Princess Cinderella riding her magical pumpkin! None of the people turned into toads! Nobody was blasted into the wall! Seriously, who do you think I am, the sister of Harry Potter?," Whisty looked around and saw the boy with the black hair and glasses stare at her; hope gleaming in his eyes.

"You are?" he asked. Whisty ignored him and went on, "Really, people! Do I _look_ like I'm Harry Potter material? I assure you, I am not!" The boy with the glasses looked very disappointed and returned to talking with his friends. Whit opened his mouth to shut his sister up, but she just plowed on, "And where do you come up with the idea of killing kids? Grown-ups are supposed to make kids feel like a million bucks! They're not supposed to turn kids into a pile of crap! This whole freaking thing about 'magic' and 'wizards' and 'witches'…it's disgusting! Are you guys like, _obsessed _with Harry Potter or something? Can any of you whip out your wands now and cast the 'Killing Curse'? I think not! 'Witches and wizards'? Are you insane? What's up with the freaking name 'N.O.' anyway? That just makes this place seem like a stupid emo-slash-preppy adult place where you're not allowed to do anything without having consequences! Obviously, you guys smoke like, a hundred packs each a day! Look at the freaking fog! Really, guys, are you trying to pollute the world?" Sasha was now trying to get her out of the diner, but Whisty snapped her fingers in his direction and he flew against the wall; the wallpaper was wrapping around his arms and legs, holding him in place.

"And where did 'His Oneness' come from, anyway? He looks like a fat, old, bald, wanna-be English teacher that couldn't appear on _The Biggest Loser!"_ everyone gasped as they started to notice Sasha struggling against the evil wallpaper.

"Are you even listening to me? Ugh!" Whisty whipped out her drumstick from her back pocket and pointed it at the crowd trying to hurry out of the diner.

"AVADA KEDAVARA!" Whisty screamed bloody murder. Unfortunately, her drumstick was pointed at herself, not the crowd. Green light blasted her in the chest and her lifeless body fell to the floor.

Whit started to cry.

"NOO! Why like this? Why not something cooler, like, dying by fighting a dragon or a troll, or something? Why does it have to be your clumsy mistake?" Just at that moment, Celia appeared and said, "Oh God, help me. Whisty is in the Shadowland now. She won't stop ranting on and on about magic and witches and wizards!"


End file.
